A verdade em cada um de nós
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Fic para o aniversário de Dean! Sam está tendo problemas em adaptar-se novamente à sua alma. Como a vida dos Winchesters nunca é fácil, uma maldição pode destruir segredos e reaver o que realmente são. Wincest e um pouco de obsessão.


_Spoilers da sexta temporada._

_Um pouco de obsessão à caminho... e Wincest em muitos modos. . ._

_Hoje é aniversário do meu querido Dean e não podia deixar passar em branco!_

_Sam está tentando se reencontrar plenamente com sua alma recém reposta e Dean não está podendo ajudar muito em sua atual situação. Um passeio grátis pela mente de Sam, até o reencontro com seu verdadeiro eu. _

Supernatural não me pertence, mas se alguém quiser me dar o Dean de presente, prometo cuidar muito bem dele.

* * *

_**A verdade em cada um de nós.**_

Não conseguia conter os gemidos que lhe escapavam, na impossibilidade de não curvar-se àquele calor e à essência inebriante que provinha dele. Era abrasador. Um caminho de volta sendo pavimentado em seus sentimentos, forjado em um rio de lava no que antes era apenas a estrada pela qual seu sangue corria.

Tudo era o fruto de uma ilusão, sabia, mas ainda assim, era um antigo e perdido desejo de adolescência realizando-se em sua plenitude. Em um dia distante, desejou conhecer o toque carinhoso daquelas mãos e afundar-se de corpo e alma naquela entrega. Porém, desejos são feitos para serem quebrados, esfacelados ao vento como poeira e nada mais.

Ele lhe era proibido.

Os olhos do pai lhe proibiam. As palavras duras do pai lhes afastavam de forma velada. Apartava-o de si, a cada lágrima não derramada e gentileza não revelada. Arrancando a chance do amor errado pela raiz. Matando seus sonhos de uma vez só, porque não existia meio termo, apenas o certo e o errado, e ama-lo desta forma era o mais errado que conseguiria alcançar.

Cresceu e com a maturidade, a compreensão de que fora apenas uma fase conturbada, causada por seus hormônios em ebulição e pela proximidade a alguém tão lindo e entregue, chegou rápido. Talvez, rápido demais. Aprendeu, que apesar da imagem e da subserviência explícita dele, não significava que poderia ser seu. Ele não era. Certos desejos mais privados adormeceram em silencio, morreram, como deveria ser, como tinha de ser. Assim, teceram-se cortinas pesadas em sua memória que o fizeram esquecer a causa de suas primeiras angustias e ciúmes. Havia esquecido por completo aquele desejo pouco tempo depois.

Seu desejo por ele nascera e partira da mesma forma, sem avisos, intenso, inconsequente, e tão descartável como uma tempestade de verão. Em um dia esquecido, Dean fora o verão mais pungente de sua vida e o fizera aprender algo importante, que verões são destinados a escaparem por entre os dedos e findarem-se sempre cedo demais.

Os sentimentos eram ainda muito confusos e superficiais, Sam ainda não sentia direito. Existia um certo distanciamento, como se algo lutasse em não se encaixar com exatidão dentro dele. Uma peça faltava em seu quebra-cabeças e esta jamais retornaria. Para a sua sanidade, era melhor que não. Justamente aquele pedacinho em especial que o impediria de fazer algo tão errado. Esse buraco em sua alma era o que o permitia ser levado a se afogar sem maiores culpas naquele momento de insensatez, do qual, deveria se arrepender para sempre.

Sua alma havia finalmente voltado, mas não era tão diferente de antes. Não sentia-se tão diferente. Os sentimentos mais profundos ainda lhe eram uma incógnita, estavam ainda adormecidos. Ele se lembrava em pormenores do último ano sobre a terra e tudo de bom e mal que fizera, mas uma névoa densa assolava sua mente quando tentava se lembrar do que passara em sua outra estada, aquela onde apenas sua alma permanecera.

Uma parede de confusão que não deveria tentar ler de forma alguma, aquela que deveria manter além de sua vontade de conhecer o que estava confinado por detrás da barreira conseguida pelo esforço solitário do irmão. Tinha de se manter longe do desejo de saber, sempre arraigado em sua mais tênue vontade, por Dean. Ele o faria, por Dean e apenas por ele. Porque Dean conseguiu ver a verdade do que lhe faltava quando ninguém mais pôde e fora o único que não desistiu. Dean jamais desistiu dele, nem naquele cemitério tomado por Lúcifer, nem quando o pôs em risco de morte e, automaticamente, Lisa e Ben. Dean não o abandonou, nem à seus próprios pedidos. Ele o salvou à força, quando Sam não mais queria ser resgatado. Havia tentado escapar pelo caminho mais fácil e, como sempre, foi Dean quem vira a coisa certa a fazer e o trouxera de volta. Foi Dean quem fez o certo.

Mas Dean não era mais Dean. Pelo menos, não por aqueles dias.

Sam tinha de dar o braço a torcer, seu irmão sempre teve razão em odiar bruxas sobre todas as aberrações que caminhavam impunes sobre este mundo. Sam entendia seu ponto de vista por completo agora.

A maldição rogada em Dean seis dias antes, enquanto transpassava o coração e o sangue da bruxa escorria por suas mãos, apenas agora se mostrava em sua força total e o fazia no pior dia possível. Aquele que deveria guardar tantas lembranças tristes que Sam nem ao menos conseguia imaginar o que viria à diante. Então, incapaz de deter a onda que os arrebataria, Sam esperou pacientemente para que a represa arrebentasse. Tudo o que podia fazer era manter seu irmão fisicamente inteiro por aquela semana, até que os sete dias que englobavam a maldição passassem.

Quando o relógio marcasse zero hora, seria o dia o trigésimo segundo aniversário de Dean, assim como deveria ser o de Jessica. Sam fizera festas para ela, lhe comprara presentes e ficara ao seu lado pensando no que fariam no futuro. Ele se lembrava de cada um dos planos não realizados. Mas não se lembrava de nada marcante em outros aniversários do irmão mais velho. Mesmo quando crianças, a data nunca fora tratada com carinho especial, como o seu sempre fora. Em sua grande maioria, haviam passado despercebidos. Dean cresceu sem contar seu próprio tempo, sem apagar velas ou ter o sorriso de amigos à sua volta. Uma cerveja num bar barato e um tapa nas costas foram seus maiores presentes, além do Impala por volta dos dezessete, mesmo quando o carro amado sempre fora seu por direito. Afinal, fora Dean quem consumira horas de sua existência o mantendo em perfeitas condições desde antes dos seus quatorze anos, ao invés de se importar com o colégio e um futuro.

Este era o primeiro e, talvez, o único aniversário de Dean ao qual Sam se lembraria aos segundos por toda sua vida, não importasse se fosse destinado a viver por mais um século ou morrer instantaneamente ao se esvair. Tanto para o bem, quanto para o mal. Nem mesmo as palavras da bruxa poderiam ser mais eternas em sua mente. "Exporá sua verdade indizível, revivendo a sua mais profunda dor "

Aquelas foram as ultimas palavras que saíram da boca da bruxa, ditas com veneno para Dean enquanto ele a mandava, não só verbalmente, para o inferno. Quando o corpo da bruxa atingiu o chão, tudo o que Sam pôde fazer foi segurar Dean antes dele cair e mante-lo sem sentidos em seus braços.

E pouquíssimas coisas no mundo deveriam ser-lhe mais perturbadoras que assistir a maldição realizar-se devagar, consumindo hora a hora seu tão auto-suficiente irmão mais velho. Contemplar, incapaz de quebrar o ciclo dos sete dias de maldição, Dean emudecendo aos poucos, ficando cada vez mais distante e sozinho, sentado em um canto espremido na cama, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e com o olhar focado no nada, seguindo algo que se movia e que Sam não conseguia ver, bem na frente de seus olhos, por aqueles dias e noites que arrastavam-se preguiçosos. Enquanto tinha de praticamente obriga-lo a comer e beber, leva-lo ao banheiro, dar-lhe banho e segurar sua mão quando tentava faze-lo dormir, vendo Dean atender cada um de seus pedidos como se fossem ordens, em uma obediência silenciosa, deixando-se comandar como se fosse um ser totalmente incapaz de ter vontade própria. Apenas não ter idéia de quais torturas ele estava realmente enfrentando, sozinho em sua mente, deveria ser-lhe pior.

Deveria. Sam deveria estar apavorado, mas não estava. Não conseguia sentir.

O inferno. A idéia do inferno era muito próxima para Sam. A idéia do que Dean conhecia com exatidão e do qual era mantido longe por um mero feitiço que poderia esfacelar-se a qualquer instante, deveria ser aterradora. Deveria fazer seu coração disparar e desespero brotar em cada grama de seu ser. Mas o que Sam se resumia agora não lhe permitia este tipo de pensamento. Estava anestesiado de grandes sentimentos e ainda longe demais de seu eu verdadeiro e tudo o que precisava para manter-se à margem era não querer descobrir, suprimir o desejo de saber. Havia lhe sido concedido algo que, injustamente, jamais recaíra sobre Dean.

Dean não tinha a chance da ignorância, nunca tivera chance alguma desde os quatro anos de idade. Ninguém o salvou da verdade dura da vida com histórias gentis, nem das memórias do inferno com o esquecimento. Ninguém se importou em dar-lhe abrigo e descanso e o manter são. Junto da maldição, seu irmão era uma represa de mágoas prestes a estourar.

Sam havia ficado horas falando baixinho, tentando fazer Dean fechar os olhos, ao menos. Ele não dormia a mais de dois dias e Sam não conseguira faze-lo descansar por mais de meia hora antes que a maldição fosse forte demais para que pudesse lutar contra. O moreno não tinha idéia do que estaria enfrentando. Dean poderia ter uma reação violenta e Bobby havia dito para prende-lo no quarto do panico para seu próprio bem enquanto a semana se negava a correr, mas algo que tentava aflorar em Sam não lhe permitiu ver o vazio refletido nos olhos do outro e afasta-lo.

Dean sempre fora uma criatura a ser estudada com esmero. Se ele estivesse gritando, ameaçando, implorando ou o que quer que pudesse imaginar em alto e bom som, não era tão devastador quanto seu silencio. Os silêncios de Dean eram mais corrosivos que qualquer acesso de violência ou dor exposta. O silencio dele significava o pior dos sofrimentos.

A noite já corria alta quando Dean fechou os olhos, vencido pela exaustão e Sam, tão cansado quanto ele, não se privou em procurar algum conforto em sua própria cama. Ele precisava dormir, como todos os seres vivos do mundo, aquela necessidade que não lhe pertencia antes era necessária por agora. Sentia a fraqueza humana em si próprio e secretamente, desejava expurga-la. Ficou com a cama perto da porta fechada, protegida e lacrada por todos os encantamentos que podia lembrar-se de conhecer. Por aquelas noites, Sam seria o guardião do sono do irmão e não o contrário. Sam cuidaria de Dean como muito raramente havia feito antes.

Dean parecia em sono profundo quando o mais novo fora vencido também e escorregou para a escuridão querida, abandonado a luz amortecida do abajur reinante sobre o quarto, postado sobre o criado mudo entre as duas camas estreitas. Porém, seus sentidos estavam em alerta e ao primeiro sinal, Sam estava de volta ao mundo dos vivos para assistir Dean aproximar-se, com olhos turvos e sem uma única peça de roupa a lhe cobrir o corpo, escorregando para debaixo do cobertor que lhe escondia da noite fria. Sam olhou para o relógio e viu o marcador provar que já era o aniversário do irmão, meia noite e dezessete, antes de fechar os olhos sentindo as mãos quentes do mais velho invadindo suas roupas, despindo-o com perícia.

Sam não tinha idéia do porque não conseguia reagir contra, talvez estar tão próximo da maldição estivesse lhe afetando também, apenas em uma escala menor. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era na saudade fantasma que sentia da pele jamais tocada do irmão a estes meios. Sam nunca tivera mais que alguns abraços saudosos do irmão, porque Dean jamais permitira sua proximidade e poder deslizar as mãos livremente pelo calor da pele nua dele sem ser rechaçado como uma aberração era um pecado impossível de negar-se a vivenciar.

Deixava-se tocar por Dean, deleitando-se no sentimento que as mãos pesadas dele passeando delicadamente sobre sua pele lhe trazia. Os lábios macios e absurdamente sugestivos deslizando por seu membro com perícia até ser devorado pelo calor da boca dele e ser incapaz de conter o gemido obsceno que lhe escapou ao movimento. Dean o elevava ao nirvana, mas ainda havia um desejo a ser realizado às pressas ali. Algo que não podia, nem queria negar-se a ter. Estava às portas do gozo quando segurou nos cabelos ralos do irmão e o trouxe para seus lábios. Ele esperou pelo prazer desconhecido daquela sensação por anos e anos velados.

Sam duvidava que pudesse sentir algo mais intenso na vida que a paixão descrita naquele beijo. A fome naqueles lábios era diferente de tudo o que já havia experimentado, e apesar da necessidade exposta em cada toque, Dean deixava-se guiar e descansava as mãos contra o peito do irmão, num ato quase feminino ao abraço firme de Sam, que tomava posse de sua boca como se o mais velho sempre houvesse sido seu. Fisicamente seu.

Os olhos turvos do loiro denunciavam o torpor de sua mente e tudo de racional em que Sam conseguia pensar, era em quem Dean beijava em sua alucinação. A quem ele desprendia o desespero contido naquele toque? A lista deveria ser imensa, mas os possíveis merecedores de tanto amor, pelo menos aqueles que conhecia, eram ínfimos. Lisa, Cassie...e talvez, muito remotamente, Castiel.

Talvez fosse sobre isso que a bruxa falasse quando usou aquelas palavras, "sua verdade indizível". Dean jamais se aceitaria apaixonado por um homem e mesmo que Castiel fosse um anjo, ele ainda era um homem aos olhos de Dean. Até o próprio Sam, apesar do ciume escondido que sentia pelas mostras de confiança e amizade entre eles, tinha de admitir que era possível. A forma como se entreolhavam, às vezes, era muito mais que apenas cúmplice. Por vezes, Sam sentia-se um invasor quando postava-se entre eles, como se sua presença estivesse atrapalhando, quebrando a fluência de algo sagrado.

A curiosidade sempre fora um dos maiores pecados de Sam, ele precisava saber, mas o prazer que Dean lhe dava ao deslizar por sua pele, indo aos lugares mais sensíveis de sua anatomia com a maestria de um profissional, não lhe permitia formar uma só frase conexa.

Olhando para o irmão, Sam compreendia que aquele que lhe amava era o Dean verdadeiro. O homem quente e carinhoso que fora soterrado por uma avalanche de sorrisos falsos e mentiras. Aquele compartilhado por estranhas, aquele Dean que não era seu. Que jamais fora.

Sam estava vencido, não só pelo cansaço dos últimos dias, mas também pela necessidade do próprio corpo a algum tempo não saciado, deitado sob Dean, entregue às carícias de suas mãos e lábios competentes. Aquilo era a maior festa de boas vindas que sua alma poderia receber. Um choque tremendo em seus sentimentos, porque se apenas ser acariciado por ele já era uma experiencia única, entregar-se a Dean deveria ser maravilhoso. Vira essa certeza estampada na face de cada mulher que teve a sorte de cruzar o caminho do seu irmão por todos aqueles anos de convivência. Sam queria que este prazer fosse tão intenso, até que não pudesse mais suporta-lo. Seu corpo reagia a Dean como se os disjuntores de sua vida estivessem sendo religados, um a um, ao ter o calor da pele dele contra a sua.

Deixou-se levar por Dean, enquanto era recostado contra os travesseiros empilhados na cabeceira da cama cuidadosamente, entre beijos apaixonados e carícias que faziam Sam esquecer de retribuir e que faziam o desejo de sentir-se em sua própria carne outra vez fosse muito maior que o medo do desconhecido. Sam nunca estivera com um homem, então fechou os olhos esperando o momento chegar, relaxando o corpo envolto nos braços dele. Na verdade, estava quase pedindo, implorando verbalmente, por ser invadido quando algo errado à matemática simples em sua cabeça aconteceu.

Não, aquilo não estava na lista de desejos possíveis.

Sam abriu os olhos e se viu confortavelmente recostado, em uma posição quase sentada enquanto Dean subia em seus quadris, abandonando o beijo necessitado que roubava de seus lábios e fechava os olhos enquanto delicadamente empurrava-se contra seu membro. Dean mordia os lábios, impedindo-se de gritar à invasão sem preparação alguma e Sam podia senti-lo estremecer por inteiro. Talvez, Sam ainda estivesse dormindo e fosse apenas um sonho pervertido. Sim, definitivamente. Mesmo que houvesse segurado nos quadris dele e impedido Dean de se forçar a recebe-lo mais, vendo as gotas de sangue brotarem sob os dentes travados do irmão e mal podendo conter-se em não gozar apenas em sentir-se sendo apertado no calor do corpo dele, aquilo era um sonho. Sonho, como um sinonimo para a perfeição pensada inatingível. Vívido e absurdamente maravilhoso.

Abraçou Dean por um minuto, ou dois, não tinha idéia, esperando por acordar e descobrir que tudo não passava de um espasmo de loucura sobre pensamentos antigos que pensava terem desaparecido. Mas aquele prazer não desvaneceu e mesmo que lutasse ferreamente em não se mover, sentia-se ser devorado pelo corpo dele um pouco mais a cada instante. As mãos do loiro correram por seus cabelos e Sam tomou-lhe a boca com desejo e foi recebido com o mesmo fervor de antes.

Em toda aquela entrega apaixonada, havia algo muito além. Aquilo não era apenas paixão, era mais que isso. Era uma imensa falta. Saudade. E o que refletia no verde brilhante daqueles olhos entorpecidos era amor, o mais entregue amor que alguém pudesse ler residindo em um homem tão ferido pela vida quanto Dean era. Dean negava a dor e esquecia de si mesmo procurando dar prazer a Sam sob todas as formas. Era a perfeita sintonia entre dois corpos atolados na mais intensa saudade, descrita em cada beijo inesquecível compartilhado. Algo que Sam não tinha idéia do que era sentir por si mesmo.

Em algum tempo perdido em suas memórias mais queridas, Sam se perguntava se já havia olhado para Jess daquele jeito e tentava lembrar-se da forma como que era retribuído por ela enquanto se amavam. Se um dia tivesse a chance de beija-la, de tê-la em seus braços outra vez, assim, tão apaixonadamente, talvez pudesse ser o portador daquele sentimento que provinha de Dean e invadia seu corpo como uma mera extensão da existência do dele. Os sentimentos dele invadiam o moreno como uma avalanche.

Sam descansou as mãos contra os quadris do irmão e o permitiu guiar, montando suavemente seu corpo, sentindo-se afundar cada vez mais profundamente no calor irradiante dele conforme seus movimentos aumentavam. Dean era lindo demais para que Sam pudesse conte-lo. Era injusto privar-se de tentar se mater em silencio, na ânsia para conseguir ouvir Dean tentar conter cada gemido baixinho que por vezes escapava pelos lábios, como se houvesse mais alguém naquele quarto que não quisesse acordar.

Sam havia esquecido o toque de inocência que as sardas delicadas no rosto de Dean lhe conferiam. A beleza dos cílios compridos, realçados mais ainda contra a pele clara enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados, e dos lábios perfeitamente desenhados, agora mais lindos ainda, quando inchados e vermelhos pelo atrito dos seus, que estremeciam a cada investida mais intensa entre seus corpos. Sam havia perdido aqueles detalhes todos por tempo demais. Mas alguém o havia feito em seu lugar, alguém havia dado a Dean o que não fora capaz de oferecer e por isso, o coração dele batia acelerado, entregando-se a um fantasma que vestia o corpo de Sam, para os olhos cegos de amor dele.

_Dean, olhe para mim... - Sam segurou nos cabelos dele e fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos, a centímetros de seu rosto, perguntou o que tanto queria saber. - Dean, diga meu nome... meu nome...- Maldita curiosidade impossível de negar. Sam jamais teria paz se não soubesse a verdade. Precisava compreender em qual parte da vida se fizera tão distante de Dean para não perceber aquele sentimento tão intenso do irmão por alguém. Como não vira? Não percebera tanto amor assim? Onde ele havia perdido Dean daquela forma?

Dean engoliu um suspiro enquanto o brilho dos olhos cristalizava-se em lágrimas solitárias que jamais deslizaram pelo rosto como deveriam, correndo os braços ternamente em torno de Sam, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro como quem pedia por abrigo. Mesmo que ainda houvesse algum controle em Dean capaz de faze-lo deter aquelas lágrimas de cederem, Sam não conseguia imaginar quem neste mundo conseguiria arrancar tamanha prova de amor do irmão. Era irreal, ninguém que estivesse em sua memória poderia fazer Dean frágil a esta maneira. Realmente quebrável em tão poucas palavras.

Sam sentiu-se culpado, o mais profundo sentimento que conseguira alcançar até então por conta própria, pulsando livre, unificando corpo e mente. Culpa, a companheira de seus últimos anos de vida foi a primeira a dar-lhe as boas vindas e lhe dizer que estava vivo outra vez. Porque mal estava em sua carne e já repetia sua sina, fazendo Dean sofrer. Envolveu-o num abraço carinhoso, cruzando a extensão das costas do mais velho que lhe pareciam mais delicadas que nunca, entre seus braços, sussurrando desculpas aos seus ouvidos. Ansiando por um perdão que sabia que receberia, mesmo sem merece-lo.

Beijou-lhe os lábios e apertou Dean contra si com força, roçando a ereção dele contra seu abdomem, arrancando gemidos abafados de ambos ao deita-lo contra a cama e ir tão fundo quanto podia em sua carne. Sam tomou o controle para si pela primeira vez, possuindo Dean com toda a paixão que podia encontrar em seu ser. Sem perceber, sussurrava palavras incoerentes e implorava para que Dean fosse seu. Que cada beijo e toque e instante fosse concedido a uma ilusão de si próprio e não a imagem de outro. Queri-o seu.

Sam o manteve cativo em seus braços, provando do gosto do suor que aflorava na pele clara e sentindo a força das coxas dele apertarem sua cintura a cada espasmo de prazer. A forma passiva com que Dean se portava sob ele, a maneira como lhe olhava e a expressão maravilhada em seu rosto no momento em que se derramava sobre o próprio ventre ao ser preenchido por seu gozo, em meio a um abraço possessivo, só tinha um nome, devoção.

A mesma devoção que vira fazer o verde dos olhos de Dean brilhar por toda a vida e que jamais compreendera. Oh Deus! Sam conhecia aquele encantamento. O havia presenciado por anos e anos. Sempre estivera bem ao seu lado, ao alcance dos seus olhos e ouvidos. Os sussurros que ignorara em meio às madrugadas por todos aqueles quartos de motéis baratos. A explicação para o silencio de Dean em seus braços, os lábios travados até arrancar sangue, impedindo-se de gemer, era a sua própria presença na cama próxima. O amor desmedido por alguém que lhe oferecia tão pouco sob a luz dos olhos do mais novo, desvendado em um instante de compreensão.

Dean ainda sufocava os gemidos em meio ao beijo quebrado, antes de Sam ouvir aquela palavra proibida deixar os lábios dele num timbre singular, "Pai...", na forma de um sussurro gentil, um misto de saudade e paixão jamais vivenciada antes por Sam. Não apenas vindo de Dean, mas de ninguém mais.

Uma palavra e Sam finalmente recebeu a verdade que tanto queria e teve de suporta-la sozinho enquanto tinha o irmão amaldiçoado, ignorante do segredo revelado, profundamente adormecido em seus braços por horas e horas de silencio que o corroíam.

Sam queria gritar sua mágoa e frustração. Queria conseguir dizer a Dean que aquele amor era uma farsa, um engodo por sua lealdade extremada, uma mentira cruel vinda de alguém incapaz de amar um filho como realmente deveria. John havia usado Dean, enganado, roubado dele a chance de amar outro ser com aquela mesma intensidade. E o mais grave, havia roubado Dean de Sam. O amor de Dean deveria ser dele e de ninguém mais, apenas ele deveria ser o motivo das lágrimas não derramadas do irmão. Mas as lágrimas que corriam selvagens pelo rosto de Sam eram o único movimento real pairando sobre o comodo. Quentes lágrimas banhadas no mais intenso ciúme.

Ele não tinha idéia do quanto havia perdido de Dean antes, muito menos do quanto havia faltado ao irmão em todas as formas. Como havia sido tão cego a ponto de nada perceber? Sam fora silenciado ao som de uma simples palavra. Era impotente contra seu significado e entendimento do que toda aquela subserviência arraigada no irmão mais velho significara por todos aqueles anos de obediência cega.

Sentia uma avalanche de ódio deslizando por sua mente. Sam estava emudecido por seu próprio rancor e aquilo, era tudo o que precisava para sentir-se ele mesmo outra vez. O ódio sempre fora o sentimento que regia o seu mundo e se o tinha de volta, mesmo que por meio do sacrifício do segredo de Dean, Sam estava muito mais próximo do que o fazia ser ele mesmo. Agora, ele era, sentia-se Sam outra vez.

Dean dormira por horas sem fim, como se nada mais no mundo existisse de importante e acordou apenas na manhã do oitavo dia. Outro aniversário preterido, sem grandes dores ou tristezas. Era apenas um dia a menos para deixar cicatrizes e carregar no coração.

Dean havia mudado muito. A vida havia lhe cobrado um preço alto demais. Ele já não sorria o tempo todo e já não fingia estar sempre tudo bem, porque, ambos sabiam, jamais estaria. Nunca mais seriam como antes. Mais raro ainda era ouvi-lo cantar como de costume ou implicar com coisas bobas, como dizia que apenas os irmãos mais velhos tinham o direito de fazer. Aquele tempo de separação não havia afetado apenas a alma de Sam, havia roubado a luz da alma de Dean.

E ele não se lembrava de nada além das palavras da bruxa ao morrer. Tudo o que aconteceu depois fora apagado de suas lembranças ao findar da maldição. Tudo o que compartilharam não era mais que uma memória apenas para Sam. Apenas dele e isso o insultava.

Dean não lembrar-se dele, fazia seu sangue ferver.

Enquanto o mais novo assistia hipnotizado os raios do sol da manhã lutando contra as nuvens por uma brecha, apenas para alcançarem e dar o tom dourado aos cabelos de Dean, que caminhava displicente em direção ao Impala, com a inocência da ignorancia concedida sobre aquela noite refletida em seus olhos e na expressão calma em seu rosto, Sam descobriu que era a primeira vez que tinha a chance de poupar Dean de algo. Sam seria o primeiro. Assim como seria a primeira vez que a dor de conhecer a realidade lhe atingiria sem ter seu escudo a lhe proteger.

Dean não estaria ali para dizer as coisas certas e poupa-lo, não desta vez. E desta vez, Sam não faria perguntas, nem exigiria explicações. Ele não precisava delas, pois já conhecia as respostas. Engoliria a vontade de rebelar-se inutilmente contra algo que jamais poderia vencer e apenas faria a descoberta daquela noite um segredo, apenas mais um entre tantos que guardava do irmão. Permitiria a Dean ser poupado, uma vez que fosse. Seu segredo indizível estaria guardado no silencio das palavras do mais novo e nada, nem ninguém, arrancaria dele.

Sam seguiu apressado os passos do irmão e o prendeu antes que pudesse abrir a porta do Impala. Segurou em seus ombros e o virou para si, encostando-o contra a lataria. Não importou-se com os olhares interessados das pessoas em volta. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo rosto confuso de Dean, sentindo a barba por fazer arranhar sua pele e com a outra o prendeu entre o Impala e seu corpo. Dean ainda lutava ao sentir o corpo muito mais forte mantendo-o cativo.

_Ssshhh... - Sam pressionou dois dedos contra os lábios macios que se entreabriram para questionar sua atitude, calando Dean de imediato. Sob o olhar assustado do mais velho, aproximou-se, como se as mãos pressionadas firmemente contra seu peito não tivessem força alguma, e segurou nos cabelos curtos com alguma violência, impedindo Dean de escapar quando invadiu seus lábios com sede. Tomando posse dele.

Em segundos, não existia mais resistência alguma contra sua atitude nos olhos fechados e na boca que lhe recebia ansiosa. As mãos de Dean seguravam com força o tecido da camisa que cobria seu peito e o corpo entregue do mais velho, apertado contra o seu apenas fazia Sam deseja-lo mais. Quando Sam abandonou os lábios do loiro, já marcados pela fome dos seus minutos depois, e viu os olhos verdes entreabrindo-se imersos na mesma aceitação plena que vira refletida daquela noite, Sam descobriu o que Dean realmente pedia.

Sam seria o que Dean precisava. Seria seu dono.

Ninguém mais usaria o amor de Dean contra ele mesmo. Nada mais o tocaria sem sua permissão. Sam jamais o abandonaria outra vez, porque Dean seria seu. O encantamento que vira florescer no verde brilhante daqueles olhos seria seu. Apenas Sam tinha o direito deste deleite.

Enquanto Sam dirigia apressado para o mais longe possível da civilização e mantinha uma das mãos em torno do pulso do irmão, possessivamente, escondendo o Impala dos olhos da estrada entre as sombras das árvores que a circundavam, puxando Dean, que havia sido delegado sem uma só reclamação ao lado do carona, para o banco de trás, curvando-o contra o encosto e soltando sua calça para revelar a pele macia escondida sob o tecido grosso e não se importando de fazer nada mais que cuspir na mão e esfregar na entrada dele antes de invadi-lo com necessidade, ouvindo-o travar os dentes e gemer baixinho com a dor, Sam sabia que a posse de seu corpo seria seu presente e que depois disso, daquele momento em diante, Dean seria seu para sempre.

Apenas seu.

_**Fim **_

_Just for today..._


End file.
